Snapes Gnade
by Keeline
Summary: Wir befinden uns in den Kerkern eines Todesserstützpunktes und Snape wird vor schwirige Entscheidungen gestellt. Über sich selbst und Lupin.
1. Der Anfang

**Disclaimer: **Die folgende Geschichte ist rein fiktiv. Die beschriebenen Schauplätze, Personen und Beziehungen sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Lediglich der Plot gehört mir. Und ich habe ernsthafte Zweifel, daß sie ihn würde haben wollen.

**Rating**: R/Nc-17. Nicht für Jugendliche geeignet. Angst/Rape

**Paring:** Snape/Lupin

**Summary:** Lupin in den Händen der Todesser

**Dank:** Mein dank geht an Lorelei Lee die mir das ganze gebetat hat und mit Satzzeichen versah. (Komas usw.) GROßES LOB! Zudem: Im Falle das euch die Handlung etwas bekannt vorkommt; Ich habe Lorelei extra gefragt ob ich es posten darf auch wenn es ihrer Geschichte ähnelt. Und zu meiner Begeisterung hat sie zugestimmt. :D *freufreu* Weiter Dank geht an M die mich immer wieder geschoben hat doch endlich meine Trägheit zu überwinden und hinne zu machen. *M knuddle*

**Randinfo:** Obwohl meine letzte Geschichte mit dieser Thematik einige Kontroversen aufwarf hoffe ich dennoch das ich mir hierfür keine Flaims einhandle, ja?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snapes Gnade 

by

Keeline

Snape beobachtete mit einigem Ekel wie sich der andere Todesser aus seinem Opfer zurück zog und sein nun erschlafftes Gehänge zurück in die Hose stopfte. Diese dann ohne Hast und mit einem befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck schloss. Er beugte sich noch einmal vor und flüsterte etwas ins Ohr des Liegenden, worauf der gebrochene und geschundene Leib zusammen zuckte. 

Die blutverkrusteten Fingerspitzen krümmten sich zu einer hilflosen Faust zusammen, die sich nie gegen ihren Peiniger würde erheben können. Er klatschte ihm noch einmal unsanft mit der flachen Hand auf den gerade benutzten Hintern, stand dann auf. Das Stroh an seinen Knien schien ihn nicht zu stören, zumindest kümmerte er sich nicht darum. Genau so wenig wie ihn der weitere Verbleib seines Opfers scherte. Er drehte sich um und ging raus. Nickte Severus dabei im vorübergehen zu. „Viel Spaß mit der Stute, er ist noch sehr eng." Daß das in ein paar Tagen oder einer Woche wenn alle männlichen Todesser ein oder zwei mal über ihn gerutscht waren, nicht mehr der Fall war mußte er nicht aussprechen.

Nun war Snape alleine mit dem Gefangenen. 

Mitleidig sah er auf das hinab was von Lupin noch übrig war. Er hatte es zu spät erfahren um noch etwas zu verhindern. Sie hatten ihn schon eine ganze Nacht und einen ganzen Tag in der Mangel gehabt und er glaubte nicht, daß von der Person Remus Lupin noch sonderlich viel erhalten geblieben war. Es waren Todesser gewesen, die ihn folterten und missbrauchten, das sagte schon mehr aus als irgend jemand würde wissen wollen. 

Snape hockte sich neben ihn und berührte ihn vorsichtig am Oberarm. 

Es war nicht einfach eine Stelle an ihm zu finden, die nicht von blutigen Striemen, tiefblauen Flecken oder Schnitten bedeckt war. Lupin zuckte darunter zusammen, versuchte der Hand kraftlos auszuweichen, aus Angst vor weiteren Schmerzen. "Remus, schhhh. Alles..." Die Lüge blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Es war definitiv nicht alles gut. Er setzte anders an. "Ich bin es nur." Es dauerte eine Weile doch schließlich lockerte sich der Körper vor ihm und Remus drehte ihm erschöpft das Gesicht zu. 

Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt, das rechte Auge zugeschwollen und unzählige blaue Flecken verunzierten das einst so schöne Gesicht. 

Da war noch irgend etwas mit seinen Haaren, aber dem schenkte Snape im Moment keine Beachtung, es war nicht so wichtig. Ein tiefer Schnitt vom Jochbein bis zum Kinn machte das grausame Maß voll. Sie hatten ihm wirklich nichts erspart. Remus versuchte zu sprechen, doch die Stimme versagte ihm. Er war vom Schreien während der Folter und vor Durst heißer. Setzte nach einem trockenen Schlucken neu an und ein mattes "Severus" war zu hören. Es war mehr gekrächzt als sonst etwas. "Lupin." 

"Bitte töte mich." Snape blinzelte angestrengt, bestürzt von den nüchtern hervorgebrachten Worten. Und dem bettelnden Tonfall. "Danach könnte ich Albus nie wieder in die Augen blicken." 

"Bitte! Ich kann und will so nicht weiterleben. Sie werden mich foltern und vergewaltigen bis ich tot bin. Oder es ihnen keinen Spaß mehr macht und sie sich meiner mit einem Avada Kedavra entledigen." Er schluckte wieder trocken. "Ich bin doch eigentlich schon tot. Bitte erspar mir das Leid bis es wirklich soweit ist."

#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#´`#

Wird fortgesetzt.

FB? 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Esmerod **  
Freue mich ein neues Gesicht unter meinen Lesern zu sehen. Danke für das Lob. :D Und tragisch... Ja. Das ist schon richtig. Es ist ein harter Einstieg.   
Hoffe dich auch bei den folgenden Kapiteln wieder begrüßen zu dürfen.   
  
**Lorelei Lee**  
Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar das du es mir gefeedbackt hast. Und wenn ab und an mal ein kleines Buchstäbelchen aus der Reihe hüpft ist das auch nicht schlimm. ;)  
Und ich werde mich bemühen auch immer schön in einem bestimmten Rhythmus die Kapitel ins Netz zu stellen.   
  
**M**   
*sehr seltsame eMail abgeschickt hatte aber nur als RE: auf deine eigene* *gleiches mit gleichem vergolten. :D  
Und jaa aa aa aa aaa ich weiß auch das ich schiebbar bin. Zumindest von dir. Was den Rest der Nation angeht... Nun.. *eg* Ich habe hier 4 starke Krieger rumsitzen und *mich umsehe... Nun sitzen ist das nicht. Zumindest einer schon, ja aber die anderen... nunja. Sie sind hier anwesend und sehr aktiv *rotwird** somit bin ich eigentlich nicht zwingbar. Sie würden mich auf jeden fall gegen übermütige Schieber schützen. Über das wie - also wie sie die Entsprechenden Leserinnen ablenken würden sage ich jetzt nichts! *gnihihi*   
Und ja, ich habe vor mich an deine Einteilung zu halten. Und immer in 2 Tages Intervallen den nächsten Teil on zu stellen.   
Und den Laternenpfahl verbitte ich mir. Die Dinger sind zu groß, du würdest damit die ganzen Raumschiff Modelle von meiner Decke runter reißen. ;p  
  
**Shelly**  
Freut mich das dir der Anfang gefällt. Er ist heftig aber es ist ja auch eine ausdrückliche R Story. Hoffe auch das die Geschichte den Stand hält. Kann das selber nur schlecht beurteilen.. Aber Lorelei und M hatte es jedenfalls gut gefallen. *schmunzel*   
Und wegen deiner Korrektur.. Ich warte bis die Geschichte fertig gepostet ist, zieh mir dann alle deine Ratschläge raus und mach es dann in einem Rutsch. :D 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Kapitel 2**

Snape betrachtete seinen Ex-Kollegen, früheren Mitschüler und nun Waffenbruder unter Dumbledores Fahne. Betrachtete ihn lange, sah was sie aus ihm gemacht hatten. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihm, auch er hatte die Qual der Folter erlebt, wenngleich ihm wenigstens die Demütigung eines Missbrauchs erspart geblieben war. 

Ihn zu töten war trotzdem keine Option, solange Lupin lebte, war er verpflichtet, wenigstens zu versuchen ihn zu retten. "Das kann ich nicht, Lupin, aber ich werde für dich tun was ich kann." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und zwei weitere Todesser kamen herein. Sie trugen zwar wie die Meisten hier weiße Masken, doch man erkannte am Körperbau, daß es Frauen sein mussten. Snape griff Remus schnell in die Haare und es sah so aus als würde er Lupin gerade zwingen ihn anzusehen. Als sie Snape bemerkten stockten sie in der Bewegung und wisperten dann schnell ein paar Worte miteinander. "Entschuldigung. Wir wussten nicht, daß noch jemand hier ist. Wir dachten sie wären alle fertig für heute." 

"Ich bin der Letzte." Insgeheim wunderte es ihn, daß sich ausgerechnet zwei Frauen auch noch Remus bedienen wollten. 99% von ihnen blieben Veranstaltungen wie dieser hier fern. Kaum eine fand Gefallen daran, das Glied eines Gefangenen mit Magie zur Erektion zu zwingen und diese dann wie einen Phallus zu benutzen. 

Überhaupt Hilflose zu benutzen. So pervers waren eigentlich nur die männlichen Todesser. 

Von Remus war im aktuellen Zustand allerdings auch nicht mehr zu erwarten. Er hatte nicht mal mehr die Kraft sich im geringsten zu wehren. Warum waren sie hier? 

"Was wollen Sie denn mit ihm?" 

"Ähm.." Es war den zweien offensichtlich peinlich. Doch dann flüsterte die eine der anderen etwas zu und sie wirkten plötzlich wesentlich aufgeschlossener. "Dürfen wir vielleicht zuerst etwas fragen?" Snape nickte langsam. Seine Hand lag nun ganz locker auf Remus dunkelblonder Haarmähne. Ohne zuzugreifen und so tat es nicht einmal weh, strich gedankenverloren darüber. 

"Warum sind Sie hier?" Das war eigentlich seine Frage. 

"Warum wohl? Aus dem selben Grund wie all die anderen Todesser in den letzten paar Stunden." Diejenige der Frauen, die bis jetzt gar nichts gesagt hatte schob sich jetzt ein Stück nach vorne. Sie war etwas kleiner und hatte dunkle Haare. Ihr Blick war prüfend als er so über ihn wanderte. "Wirklich?" Snape sparte sich die Antwort. Eine Wahrheit wurde dadurch, daß sie wiederholt wurde auch nicht wahrer. Und wenn sie beim ersten Mal nicht geglaubt wurde wäre es beim zweiten Mal kaum anders. Also konterte er statt dessen. "Und Sie?" 

"Zur Unterhaltung?" Sie schien etwas unsicher ob man das so nennen konnte. Snape zog eine fragende Augenbraue hoch. "Indem Sie ihn missbrauchen?" 

"Nicht... so direkt." Beide Parteien sahen sich misstrauisch an. Wussten nicht recht wie der andere einzuschätzen war. Schließlich machte die größere der beiden eine abwinkende Geste. "Ich glaube wir können es ihm ruhig sagen." 

"Wie du meinst." Sie räusperte sich etwas, nervös? "Wir wollten ihn mitnehmen. Daß sie auch hier sind kommt uns ehrlich gesagt ganz gelegen. Wir würden gerne zuschauen." Snape brauchte eine Sekunde um das Gehörte zu begreifen und konnte es dann immer noch nicht fassen. "Dabei!?" 

"Ja." 

"Uhm.." 

Snape wußte nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Die Bitte war auf jeden Fall ungewöhnlich. Für Frauen. Soviel stand fest. "Und wohin wollten Sie ihn mitnehmen?" 

"Wir haben einen anderen Raum vorbereitet. Wo es etwas angenehmer ist. Das wäre doch auch in Ihrem Interesse, oder? Unsere Bedingung ist nur, daß Sie sich dabei etwas Zeit lassen. Und wir zuschauen dürfen." Snape nickte schließlich als Antwort auf beide zuvor gestellte Fragen. Sah dann auf Lupin herab. Was er wohl von dem Ganzen hielt? 

Remus hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Augen geschlossen und sich wieder zu Boden sinken lassen. Egal was sie über ihn entschieden, er konnte es ohnehin nicht ändern. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wird fortgesetzt.

FB? 


	3. Kapitel 3

**@M **

(Per Definition ist ein Punkt eine Lokalisation oder Bestimmung ohne eigene Ausdehnung oder Masse. = Materie ohne Masse. 

Das klingt nach einer Subraum-Verzerrung. Also einem Wurm- oder Schwarzen-Loch.) 

*Den Punkt nun begeistert betrachte und ihn ein bißchen ziehe und auseinander dehne bis ein Schwarzesloch daraus wird.* Perfekt! *Strahl* Ich werde nie wieder Müll Probleme haben! Sämtliche abgetippten Zettel und sonstiger Unrat wie besonders dumme Ideen kann ich darin verschwinden lassen. :D

Du willst Sev als Unterpfand verwenden? Ich hoffe doch sehr das ich ihn in tadellosem Zustand wieder kriege. *Knöchel nicht knacken lasse da ich keine Gicht bekommen möchte aber der geneigte Leser weiß was ich meine* Wen nicht also wen Remmy irgendwelche Beschädigungen oder Mängel feststellt reklamiere ich das und bestehe auf Nacherfüllung. (Zuviel WuR Sorry)

Und deine Jungs gehören dir? Hm: Welches gehören? Dieses Gehören wie zwischen der Prinzessin und ihrem Prinzen oder ein gehören wie in Leibeigenschaft? Weil ich strickt gegen die versklavung von Charas bin! *Bekräftigendes nicken aus dem Of beobachte* Ja, Jungs ich weiß das ihr das genau so seht. Vielleicht weil ihr ein Fitzelchen voreingenommen seit? ;)

**@Hi Kirilein **

Dein Tom schein ja einigermaßen Pflegeleicht geworden zu sein. Du hast ihn wirklich hervorragend erzogen, muß ich schon sagen. Findet M übrigens auch. *schmunzel*

Und was sein künftiges Ich angeht: Aus dem Tom den du da hast könnte nicht mehr der uns bekannte Voldemort werden. Ergo: Es ist NICHT sein künftiges Selbst. Du hast ihn durch deinen Einfluss davon bewahrt zu einem Psychopathen mit Mörder Ambitionen zu werden. Hoffe doch er ist angemessen dankbar. 

**@Rachel **

Hallo. *wink* Ein Neuankömmling. Dich kenne ich noch gar nicht. Ich freue mich dich unter meinen Leserinnen zu begrüßen und hoffe das dir auch die weitere Story zusagen wird. :-)

**@Shelley **

Hy Shelley. Hm... Die Zwei werden ihre Rolle noch spielen. Und Severus einige Überraschungen bereiten. Aber ich will nicht vorgreifen. Lest es einfach. *smirk*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape spürte ehrliches Bedauern in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte nichts für ihn tun. Außer wenn er jetzt mitging und selbst mit ihm schlief. Dann war wenigstens gegeben das ihn nicht noch einmal jemand brutal vergewaltigen würde. Mit ihm wäre es wenigstens nicht so schmerzhaft, würde es für den Werwolf nicht schlimmer machen als es unbedingt sein mußte. "Na schön. Ich bin dabei." Er war gerade zu einem Mitverschwörer geworden. Die Dunkelhaarige gab ihm einen Umhang, in den er den nackten Lupin einhüllte. So blieb ihm wenigstens die Peinlichkeit erspart so entblößt und für jedermann besehbar durch den Kerker geschafft zu werden. Snape zog ihm die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und hob ihn dann auf seine Arme. Er glaubte nicht, daß der Werwolf noch alleine laufen konnte. Nicht in dem Zustand in dem er sich befand. Remus wimmerte leise. Es tat ihm weh, so angefasst zu werden. Sein ganzer Leib war von mehr oder weniger tiefen und schweren Wunden übersät. 

Snape konnte das im Moment nicht ändern. So sachte wie er konnte, trug er den Ex-Kollegen auf seinen Armen hinter den beiden Frauen her. Ihre Schritte führten sie durch Hallen und Gänge. Alle gleich leer und kalt. Der Flügel den sie durchschritten schien verlassen zu sein. Severus hoffte, daß es nicht mehr allzu weit bis zu ihrem Ziel war. Auch wenn Remus beinahe schon ungesund mager war, war er doch immer noch ein erwachsener Mann. Mit einem gewissen natürlichen Körpergewicht. Glücklicherweise war Snape stärker als er aussah, er würde es schon schaffen. Erleichtert wurde ihm das Ganze als ihm Remus die Arme um den Nacken legte und sich selbst ein wenig an ihm fest hielt. So war es leichter. 

Als sie schließlich vor einer dunklen Holztür ankamen, drehten sich die beiden Scouts von Snape unbemerkt um und lächelten bei ihrem Anblick fein und schmal. 

Im Innern des Zimmers herrschte ein zwielichtiges Halbdunkel. Nur ein Kamin am anderen Ende des Raums spendete Licht und wärmte alles auf ein erträgliches Maß an. 

Soweit Snape das sagen konnte, gab es sonst nur noch ein großes französisches Bett. Mit schwerem Himmel und Vorhängen. Weiße, frische Laken waren darauf bespannt. Ansonsten nur kahle Steinwände, nicht einmal ein Fenster. 

Er legte Remus behutsam auf dem Bett ab und zog ihm mit gleicher Vorsicht den Umhang aus. Im Innenfutter des Mantels hatten sich diverse dunkle Flecken gebildet. Einige der frischeren Wunden mussten sich wieder geöffnet oder genässt haben. Blut und klare Flüssigkeit, die sich wohl nur mit Magie rückstandslos daraus entfernen lassen würden. Snape mußte etwas schlucken bei diesem Anblick. Er hatte Lupin während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit nie gemocht, wohl weil er einer der Herumtreiber war und sich stets bei Potter und Co aufhielt. Aber das hier war jenseits von allem was er ihm gewünscht hätte. Auch nach der Sache unter der Weide hätte er doch nie gewollt, daß Remus von einem Haufen notgeiler Todesser missbraucht und gebrochen würde. Die schmerzerfüllten Augen gaben Snape den Rest. Er konnte nicht mit jemandem schlafen der das nicht wollte. Noch weniger könnte er sich jemandem aufzwingen der so litt. Aber für einen Rückzieher war es auch schon zu spät.

Was blieb ihm da noch? Er würde die Bedingungen ändern müssen. 

*****************************************************************

Wird fortgesetzt. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Und weil ich am Montag nicht updaten konnte gibt es Heute gleich zwei Kapitel. :-)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ich muß ihn etwas vorbereiten. In diesem Zustand hier wäre keinem dabei gedient. Weder Euch beim Zusehen noch mir. Er ist ein Wrack. Und außerdem will ich nicht in der Soße der anderen herumrühren." Die Frauen hatten sich indessen zwei Stühle herangezogen und sich auf diesen niedergelassen. Wo die herkamen wußte Snape nicht, vermutlich hatten sie hinter der Tür gestanden. Wobei es ja eigentlich auch egal war. Die Wortführerin machte eine großzügige Geste und gab ihm damit freie Hand. Er konnte tun was er für richtig hielt solange sie auf ihre Kosten kamen. 

In diesem Bewusstsein öffnete Severus seine Robe und entnahm ihr mit sicherem Griff einige Phiolen. Manch einer mochte insgeheim darüber spotten, daß er "sein halbes Labor" mit sich herumtrug, aber das war Snape herzlichst egal. Die Nützlichkeit seiner Utensilien ließ sich definitiv nicht leugnen. 

Doch zuallererst legte er einen Reinigungszauber über Remus der die oberflächlichen Verschmutzungen tilgte. Wie etwa den Dreck vom Boden der ersten Zelle, das getrocknete Blut und Schweiß, sowie die Spermareste der anderen Todesser an der Innenseite seiner Beine. 

Und weiter. 

Remus Brust war größtenteils unbehaart - nur ein weicher heller Flaum überzog sie an manchen Stellen und so konnte Snape auch ungehindert eine der heilsamen Flüssigkeiten darauf verteilen und einreiben. Lupin zuckte zwar zusammen, wenn er über Wunden strich, aber die Salbe tat ihren Teil. Und so blieben, innerhalb von Sekunden, nicht mehr als Narben zurück. 

Soweit zufrieden wandte er sich dem einst so schönen Gesicht zu, das nun von ihm abgewandt in den Laken ruhte. Nicht grob, aber bestimmt, brachte er Remus dazu ihn anzusehen. Er brauchte ungehinderten Zugang zu den Blessuren im Gesicht, sonst konnte er nichts tun. Remus gab für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell nach, leistete keinen Widerstand mehr. Er wagte nicht, darüber nachzudenken was sie bei der Folter alles mit ihm getan hatten. Mühsam schüttelte er die Bilder ab, verdrängte den eigenen Schrecken bei der Erinnerung aus sich. Wieder ganz auf den anderen Mann konzentriert behandelte er alle Blessuren und Male, die er bei der Marter davon getragen hatte. Für den Schnitt über die Wange nahm er etwas aus einer anderen kleinen Phiole. Es sollte wenigstens dort keine Narbe zurück bleiben. 

Zumindest die äußeren Verletzungen konnte er recht gut behandeln. Um das Leid in seinem Innern würden sich Andere kümmern müssen. Das fiel nicht in seine Zuständigkeit.

Mit Gesicht und Brust fertig, drehte er ihn behutsam herum, um das selbe für Rücken und Kehrseite zu tun. Hier waren die Striemen und Schnitte besonders heftig. Er mußte einige Male schlucken, um sich selbst zu überwinden, die offenen Verletzungen zu berühren. Doch schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal und er riss sich zusammen. 

Er hatte während einiger besonders langer und ereignisloser Sommerferienwochen von Pomfrey die Grundzüge der Medizin beigebracht bekommen. Mit ihrer Ethik und ihren Grundsätzen über Hygiene, Moral und Anwendungsbereichen. Da sich das Thema sehr gut mit seinem Tränkewissen vertrug - schließlich stellte er einen Grossteil der Medikamente für Hogwarts her - fiel ihm die Aufnahme der Thematik recht leicht. Auch das kam Remus nun zugute. 

Als er fertig war, hatte Lupin wenigstens keine äußeren Verletzungen mehr. Und der Rest von dem, was die anderen Todesser in ihn ergossen hatten war auch aus ihm entfernt worden. 

Als er sich vorneigte um Remus etwas zu trinken zu geben - zur Kräftigung, aber auch um den Flüssigkeitsverlust mit dem Blut wieder auszugleichen - begegnete er den leiderfüllten Bernsteinaugen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wird Fortgesetzt. 

FB? Kommentare?


	5. Kapitel 5

**M**

He! Mein schwarzes Loch! Du hast gerade ein Objekt mich überschwerer dunkler Materie mit einem Handelsüblichen Korken verstopft! Sämtliche Astronomen werden sich im Grabe herumdrehen. (Bis auf die lebenden natürlich aber die Können ja auch Rotieren wenn sie möchten) Hättest du nicht wenigstens einen Quasar oder so etwas verwenden können? *Den großen Kronkorken unglücklich anstarre* Und meine Plottbunnys kriege ich so auch nicht entsorgt. Jetzt habe ich die Biester weiterhin am Hals. Und was das abtippen und on stellen angeht... Da sorgst ja für gewöhnlich da für. Du magst zwar nur in Teilzeit meine Muße sein - Hauptberuflich würde das einfach keine Brötchen auf den Tisch bringen - aber du bist auf jeden Fall eine Vollzeit Motivatorin. Und Schieberin. ;D

@Severus Zustand. Na, da bin ich jetzt aber sehr neugierig wie die anderen auf ihn reagieren werden. Wann willst du deine eigentlich zurück? Wenn der Hiesige wieder Zuhause ist?

Und das mit dem „gehören" ist ok so. Wollte nur sicher gehen das hier alle gut behandelt werden. Sonst könnten sie wohl auch sehr ungehalten werden. *schauder* 

Und wegen zu lieb... *Kissen mit Kandisklumpen Fülle, das ganze sorgfältig verschließe damit nichts rausrieselt, und es entschlossen nach dir bzw. deiner groben Richtung schmeiße. Das ploffige Geräusch höre als es gegen die schon existierende Kissenmauer um dein Haus herum prallt und dann ein kniraschen als es zu Boden fällt* *Ich muß die Dinger bei Gelegenheit wirklich mal entsorgen lassen. Vielleicht in den Orbit oder so. Dann hätte die Erde auf einmal einen Ring wie der Saturn.* :D

Ich bin gar nicht zu lieb. Ich bin ein gefährlicher Schatten der harmlose Feldherren in den Wahnsinn treibt! Jawohl!

**Esmerod **

Hatte dein Autor Alert nicht geklappt? Das ist bei mir manchmal leider der Fall. Da wartet man ganz hippelig auf Fortsetzungen. Z.B. bei Loreley oder Shelley und verpasst es dann weil das System einen nicht informiert. Da hat man dann immer gut nachzulesen. Was in sofern manchmal ganz gut ist weil man dann Cliffhanger nicht so extrem erlebt. 

Nun, Sev und Remus werden noch eine Weile lang beschäftigt sein. Und die Frauen... Zu denen kann ich noch nichts sagen ohne zuviel zu verraten. Sorry.

**Shelley**

@Kapitel. Ich versuche so etwa grob alle 2 Tage ein Neues Kapitel on zu stellen. Nur manchmal vergesse ich es oder ich komme nichtaauf FF´Net drauf. Was mich dann ganz mürbe macht. :( Aber einen groben Zeitrahmen gibt es schon. :)

Severl? Ich glaube diese Koseform seines Vornamens habe ich definitiv noch nie gehört. *schmunzel* Niedlich. :D 

Und Todessern sollte man nie vertrauen oder Glauben. Sie haben wirklich noch was vor. *nick*

**Kirilein** & Tom 

Erstaunlich wie sich der Charakter eines Mannes ändern kann unter der sanften aber entschlossenen Hand einer Frau. Und seinen Kommentaren nach hat sich auch seine Innere Einstellung geändert. Du bist guter Umgang für ihn. *smile* 

bei einem Slytherin hätte ich allerdings nicht gedacht das er dir so leicht aus der hand frisst. Wobei.. Ich ja nicht weiß wie viel Mühe und arbeit darin steckt. Du hattest bestimmt deinen Schaff mit ihm. Macht er sich bei euch eigentlich irgendwie nützlich? Vielleicht Wesen aus den Kerkerdimensionen in ihre Schranken weißen oder so?

Ich versuche mir gerade Sev als Apotheker vorzustellen. Wie er hinterm Tressen steht und irgendwelche Pulverchen zusammenrührt. Viele mit Totenköpfen auf den Behältnissen. Andere mit exotischen Namen und Farben. Das ist nur unwesendlich anders als Tränkebrauer. Beides hat mit mysteriösen Zutaten zu tun und geheimen Wirkungsweisen. Düster und mystisch. So lieben wir ihn doch. :D

Und wegen dem dritten Kapitel... M hatte mir schon mitgeteilt das es mir da wohl die Formatierung zerhauen hatte. Ich bekam es zwar 1A angezeigt aber da das aus unterschiedlichen Ecken kam hab ich noch mal drübergebügelt und es als OK bestätigt bekommen. 

0[[[[[[[]    0[[[[[[[]    0[[[[[[[]     0[[[[[[[]    0[[[[[[[]    0[[[[[[[]

Snape wußte: Es war nicht damit getan, ihm ein paar Kratzer zu verbinden, so hässlich diese auch waren. Nein, was die anderen Todesser ihm antaten war viel tiefer gegangen. Er hätte ihn gerne davon befreit doch das lag nicht in seinen Fähigkeiten. So beugte er sich noch weiter nach vorne, bis sein Mund auf einer Höhe mit Remus Ohr war und raunte ein leises "Es tut mir leid." Es war nicht viel, aber es war alles was er ihm geben konnte. Er fiel wieder in seine ursprüngliche Haltung zurück und begann sich nun auch zu entkleiden. Die Anwesenheit der beiden Frauen versuchte er so gut es ging aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Etwa eine Minute später ebenfalls nackt, legte er seine linke Hand unter Remus Oberschenkel und spreizte diesen leicht ab. Das Schluchzen, das sich dabei Lupins Kehle entrang erschreckte ihn. Solch tiefer Schmerz.  

Was er sah traf ihn, wenngleich nicht unerwartet, doch hart und erschütterte ihn ein wenig. Die Stelle in die die anderen Männer alle eingedrungen waren, war noch immer gerötet und wie er seine ~Kameraden~ kannte, war sie auch wund. Sie hatten gewiss jede zur Verfügung stehende Minute voll ausgeschöpft. 

Und daraus folgte, daß es nicht nur diese Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen war, der ganze Innere Bereich der mit dem Glied erreicht werden konnte, mußte ähnlich mitgenommen sein. Sie hätten kein Gleitmittel verwendet, um es ihrem Opfer zu erleichtern, als Schmierung hatte höchstens das Sperma des jeweiligen Vormannes gedient. 

Außerdem glaubte Snape, daß Lupin noch nie mit einem Mann das Bett geteilt hatte, seine Physe war so etwas nicht gewöhnt. Weder von einem Mann, noch gleich von mehreren und das ohne Unterlass. Kein Wunder, daß er unter dieser Schändung zerbrochen war. 

Mit Anspannung im Bauch, aber ruhigen Händen, trug er nun eine andere Creme auf Remus Anus und seinem eigenen Glied auf. Er hoffte, so die Salbe auch in sein Inneres bringen zu können, wo sie das geschundene Fleisch heilen würde. Er bemerkte durchaus die ins Laken verkrampften Hände des anderen Mannes aber im Moment konnte er nicht mehr für ihn tun. 

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er schon früher eine beinahe morbide Faszination für den Werwolf empfunden. Aber das hier, hätte er so nie gewollt. 

Es war kein Begehren, das ihn erfüllt hatte, mehr intellektuelle Neugier. Doch diese war längst aus ihm gewichen. Spätestens seit er den Raum betreten und Lupin geschändet vorgefunden hatte. 

So etwas wie Mitgefühl für Remus breitete sich in ihm aus. Etwas anderes als das Mitleid, etwas persönlicheres. Das hier hatte er wirklich nicht verdient. 

Er wollte ihm wenigstens zeigen, daß er nicht bloß ein weiterer von denen war, die sich auf ihn legten und sich seiner bedienten. Er glaubte nicht, daß es Remus noch einmal ertragen würde, ohne endgültig daran zu Grunde zu gehen. 

Er warf den zwei Zuschauerinnen einen raschen Blick zu, doch diese waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Küssten einander gerade tief und mit Zunge. Aha, so war das also. 

Etwas beruhigt legte er sich nun neben Remus und streichelte ihm sachte übers Haar. An manchen Stellen war die dunkelblonde Mähne versengt worden. Sie hatten es ihm nicht komplett abgeschnitten, aber das gnädig erlösende Ende war noch lange nicht erreicht, das konnte und würde alles noch kommen. Eine weitere Demütigung.

Remus Augen öffneten sich. Es lag nun kein physischer Schmerz mehr darin, doch dafür hatte sich müde Resignation darin breit gemacht. Er ließ es geschehen, als ihn Snape über den frisch verheilten Rücken und die Haare strich, sträubte sich auch nicht, als leichte Küsse auf seine Stirn und Wangenknochen verteilt wurden. Er schien verstanden zu haben, daß keiner von ihnen eine Wahl hatte und so konnten sie es wenigstens einander leichter machen. Er spürte sogar Dankbarkeit in sich, daß sich Snape solche Mühe mit ihm machte und bereit war, ihm wenigstens während ihrem Zusammensein eine Auszeit von Folter und Qual zu gewähren. Langsam und vorsichtig - er fühlte sich immer noch total zerschlagen - drehte er sich zu Snape herum, hob einen Arm und legte ihm diesen über die Taille in den Rücken. Hielt sich an ihm fest. Sie waren nie Freunde gewesen aber Snape war im Moment der einzige Mensch der hier war und auch bereit war ihm Trost zu geben. Das war mehr als er jemals von ihm erwarten oder erbitten hätte können. 

Sie hielten und streichelten einander noch eine Weile, bis sich Lupin wirklich gelockert und an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte. Erst jetzt erhob sich Snape wieder, nahm noch mal von der Salbe nach, mit der er Remus helfen wollte. In diesem Moment fing Remus sein Handgelenk ein und zog ihn dicht vor sich, sie sahen einender in die Augen. "Bitte nimm ein Kondom." 

"Ich bin gesund. Du mußt keine Angst haben.." 

"Du bist bestimmt gesund. Aber ich nicht."

[]]]]]]]0      []]]]]]]0      []]]]]]]0      []]]]]]]0      []]]]]]]0      []]]]]]]0  

*Die Fische betrachte* 

Ich glaube M hätte mir nicht das Schwarze Loch abnehmen dürfen. Das hier ist doch unnötiger Plunder. Und jetzt stapelt sich das Zeug. *jammer* Ich muß eine andere Entsorgungsmethode finden...

*Kleiner Plotbunny versucht meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und ich erkenne ihn wieder. Das ist der den ich nach der Valinor Sequenz erledigt hatte und der unbedingt von der Mutter des Jungen Prinzen (Meldir) wieder aufgepäppelt werden mußte. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug von den Tierchen hier rumhoppeln. *Seufz**

„Ja?"

„Vergiss deinen üblichen Satz nicht."

„Hu?"

„Fortsetzung folgt."

„Ach so."

*tipp*

TBC.

FB? Kommentare?

PS: *Ob Plotbunnys auch dumme Ideen fressen? Dann hätte ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe..*


	6. Kapitel 6

**Zoysite**

*Mich im Lob sonne* Danke danke. :D

Und ja.. es ist etwas traurig geraten. Bei dem Thema aber auch kein Wunder. 

Und ich bemühe mich das es interessant bleibt. ^-^

Und was die Kapiteleinteilung angeht... Ich mußte einer Meta Person hoch und heilig versprechen das ich mich an die Abgrenzungen halten würde. Also brav bin... :

**M**

*mich frage ob ich das mit dem Korken wirklich wissen will* *überleg* NEIN! Ich denke nicht. Wirklich nicht. *entscheiden kopf schüttle*

Und was dein Update an `meinem´ Sev angeht... Wolf ist begeistert. Die Pheromone schlagen bei ihm voll ein. Und laut dem Scanner den du mir geschickt hast... *kichert verschwörerisch* Darfst raten. Auch wenn noch nichts erkennbar ist.

Wenn ich an deine Plottbunnys denke M erinnert es mich ganz unwillkürlich an Tribbles. Weich kuschelig niedlich aber nervtötend. *seufz*

@Apotheker. Darüber denke ich jetzt nicht! nach. Ich hab schon genug von den Kanikeln am Hals. Den nicht auch noch. *buhuhu*

Und die Fische will ich hier gar nicht haben. Wenn sie noch mal auftauchen hetze ich den Galadrim auf sie.

Und für Sev ist die Sache mit dem gesund und krank nicht so wichtig. Aber Remus scheinbar sonst würde er nicht nach nem Präser fragen. Und außerdem.. Es ist Lupin der infiziert ist nicht unser ZTM.

Das heißt du bunkerst jetzt Kissen wie die Valar Segelschiffe. Hm? Na wenn du meinst.

Außerdem hatte ich das so eigentlich nicht geplant. Du solltest mein Projektil nicht aufessen. *Kriege werden aufgegessen. Einfacher Plan. Kindlich genial... *summ**

*Mich wie ein Hund in das Tätscheln schmiege und dann stutze.* He! Ich erwarte etwas Schrecken. *Geisterbahn Musik einspiele* Immerhin bin ich so etwas wie ein schwarzer Mann der hinter Türen oder unter Betten lauert. Wobei ich bei dir auf eine erschrockene Reaktion lange warten müsste. *Kalender Blätter wehen davon, Jahreszeiten wandeln sich. Schaufensterpupen wechseln in Sekundenbruchteilen ihre Garderobe* ... Ähm... Ja. Oder so ähnlich. Zu off die Zeitmaschine gelesen. 

**Shelley **

Es war so geplant ja. Die Anhänger Voldemorts die nur mit dem Schwanz denken können müßen jetzt einen entsprechenden Preis zahlen. Natürliche Auslese. 

Und was den ersten von den Mistkerlen anging die sich an Lupin vergriffen... Da hast du wohl recht. Wobei damit dann ja auch die kleinen Wunden gegeben währen durch die Blut und Körperflüssigkeit ausgetauscht werden können wenn die normalen Schleimhäute nicht reichen.

Und nun zum neunen Chap. :-)

* * *

Snape blinzelte, während er versuchte zu begreifen. Hatte einer seiner Schänder ihn mit etwas angesteckt? Dann fiel der Groschen. Lupin war doch ein Werwolf, schon von Kindesbein an. Wenn man ungeschützt mit ihm schlief und es zu einem Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten kam, standen die Chancen gut, daß man sich ebenfalls infizierte. Deswegen hatte er auch nie eine Familie gegründet. 

"Oh." 

"Ja. Oh. Nimm einen Gummi." Remus legte ihm federleicht die Hand an die Wange bevor er sich wieder auf den Bauch drehte. Severus küsste ihn in den Nacken und wisperte ein "Danke." Er hätte nicht daran gedacht. 

Aus seiner Robe holte er sein Portemonnaie und entnahm diesem eines der Verhütungsmittel. Ein Schutz, der ihn nun vor einer schweren Krankheit behüten würde. 

Snape schloss zuerst noch seine Faust um das eigene Glied und brachte es mit ein paar kurzen, harten Bewegungen in einen vernünftigen Zustand. Er konnte nur hoffen das die Zuschauerinnen es nicht verdächtig finden würden das, das notwendig war.

Er präparierte sie nun beide noch einmal mit dem Mittel und drang dann langsam und behutsam in ihn ein. Gab ihm immer wieder Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. So wie er es bei einem richtigen Liebhaber getan hätte der freiwillig mit ihm schlief. 

Lupin verkrampfte sich einige Male, jedes Mal in der Erwartung weiterer Schmerzen doch Snape war nicht umsonst ein Zaubertränkemeister. Seine Mittel waren von jeher gut und erfüllten die in sie gesetzten Erwartungen stets. Die Wundstellen waren inzwischen auch verheilt und das kühlende Gel tat an den Innenwänden ebenfalls seinen Teil.

Erst als er ganz in Remus war griff er ihn an den Hüften und zog ihn mit sich hoch, bis er auf Händen und Knien war. Dann noch etwas weiter nach hinten bis Snape kniete und er Remus auf seinem Schoß hielt. Noch immer verbunden. So war es besser. So würde sich Lupin auch nicht so ausgeliefert fühlen wie wenn er unten lag. Seine Bewegungen waren weich und wiegend. Mit der freien Hand - der andere Arm half Lupin der mit ihm kniete die Position zu halten - griff er nach Remus Glied um ihm wenigstens etwas Entschädigung hierfür zu bieten. Als er diese gewisse Stelle im Partner fand und mit seiner Eichel darüber strich, seufzte der Werwolf leise. 

Er griff fester nach Severus Arm um seine Taille, hieß seinen Halt willkommen. 

Snape frage sich unwillkürlich, was Lupin gerade dachte. Einerseits stieß gerade ein Mann in ihn, den er nicht leiden konnte und er war in Gefangenschaft von Schlimmerem als Mördern. Eine Situation die nach Flucht oder Suizid schrie, nicht jedoch danach, erregt zu werden. Andererseits tupfte da immer wieder etwas Festes gegen seine Prostata und derjenige streichelte auch noch eine seiner primären erogenen Zonen. Er konnte eigentlich gar nicht anders als steif werden. Er schämte sich bestimmt gerade furchtbar vor sich selbst. Zumal es auch noch Snape war, der da in ihn stieß. Ausgerechnet Severus Snape. 

Das - vermutete der Tränkemeister - dachte Remus gerade. Und daß er in diesem Bewusstsein kommen konnte, war mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Aber wenn er nicht kam... Wie sollten sie das hier beenden?

Mal sehen. Vielleicht konnte er es ja für sie beide leichter machen. So dicht wie sie beisammen waren mußte er nur Flüstern um von Lupin gehört zu werden. Und sonst von Niemandem. 

„Remus. Hör mir zu. Stell dir vor, ich wäre jemand anderes. Irgendwer anderes. Jemand den du magst. Ein Studienkamerad oder so. Von mir aus auch deine Freundin die es dir mit einem Umschirr-Dildo besorgt. Was weiß ich. Stell dir vor, es ist alles gut und richtig, ja?" 

Es dauerte einige Momente in denen er den Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen nicht änderte und schließlich nickte Lupin langsam und zögerlich. Würde es versuchen.

Snape machte also gerade Liebe mit einem Mann der sich geistig schnellstmöglich abseilte. Um ihrer beider Willen.

Sicher, es war etwas physisches, etwas, das sich gänzlich auf die Körperlichkeit beschränkte. Ihr Tun kam etwas wie Liebe nicht einmal nahe, aber es war ein Freundschaftsdienst, den er Remus leisten konnte. Ihn dabei so gut es ging zu heilen und Lupin wenigstens ein paar Minuten lang vergessen lassen was hinter ihm lag - und noch in der Zukunft erwartete. 

Snape hatte ebenfalls einige Schwierigkeiten in dieser Situation hart zu bleiben, auch wenn Remus Nähe und ihre Verbindung unter anderen Umständen sicherlich sehr erregend auf ihn gewirkt hätte. Wenn er Lupin auch sonst nie zum Bettgefährten gewählt hätte. 

Allerdings konnte er nicht vergessen, daß der Mann auf seinem Schoss dies hier nicht aus eigenem Willen mit sich geschehen ließ, sondern weil sie keine Wahl hatten. Er empfand weder Lust noch Vergnügen. 

Doch sie mussten ihr Schicksal annehmen wie auch immer es aussah. Und das Beste daraus machen.

Bevor er endgültig nichts mehr zustande bringen würde und sich in seiner Moral verhedderte, mußte er nun schneller werden. Es wurde Zeit, das hier zu Ende zu bringen. Seine Stöße blieben dennoch flach und bemüht Remus Prostata mit zu erwischen, auch seine Hand um das Glied des Anderen erhöhte die eigenen Bemühungen. Er küsste ihn so gut es ging in den Nacken und vor zum Ohr und schließlich kam es Remus.

Der erschlaffende Leib wurde nun von beiden Armen umfangen und gehalten bis er sich erholte. Dann legte Snape ihn langsam nach vorne in die Laken ab und zog sich dabei auch teilweise schon aus ihm zurück. Doch erst als er ihn nicht mehr halten musste, griff Snape nach seinem nun wieder weichen Glied und hielt das Gummi an der Wurzel fest während er entgültig aus ihm glitt. Im erschlafften Zustand konnte er auch gut aus Lupin heraus ohne ihm noch mal Leid zuzufügen, vielleicht auch da dessen Öffnung nun geschmeidig war.

* * *

Feedback?

TBC


	7. Kapitel 7

*M, im Auftrag von Keeline* Sodala, da Keeline gerade.. ok, wenn ich sage, wo sie ist wird sie mich killen, daher verkneif ich's mir.. *lächelt liebt und nett* Jedenfalls, da sie gerade zu tun hat darf ich das neue Kapitel für sie posten und auch antworten.. ;-)

@Shelley: Hast richtig gelesen Shelley. Sev ist nicht.. du weißt schon. *smile* Zu den beiden Tussies *auf das Kapitel zeigt* Lies einfach!

@Kirilein: Ähm.. Die Fic hatte nen Hänger, weil Keeline telefoniert hat statt zu posten.. *unschuldig guckt* und damit der jetzige Hänger nicht zu lange wird poste ich für sie. ;-)  
Ach ja: Zu deinem Kommentar mit dem Kondom: Das hat sich für mich angehört, als ob Sev sich fast nicht zurückhalten könne? Also wenn du es so gemeint hast erinnere ich nur noch mal an das, was ich Shelley schon gesagt habe: Snape hat ja gar nicht... Er wollte ja nur nach Remus sehen und gucken, ob er ihm helfen kann.  
Und dein Tom ist ganz lieb? *g* Ja, er scheint sich zu machen... 

Aber nun lest mal und sagt eure Meinung zum neusten Chap...

Ciao M *in Vertretung von Keeline*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gleichgültig warf er das Präservativ dann seitlich aus dem Bett, es kümmerte ihn nicht wo es landete. 

In der Hocke sah er zu den beiden Frauen die ihre Kleider inzwischen etwas derangiert hatten und seinen Blick nun mit erhitzten Wangen und einem leicht fiebrigen Ausdruck in den Augen erwiderten. 

"War alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit?" 

"Oh ja, sehr." Die Sprecherin klang etwas kratzig, aber er ging kommentarlos darüber hinweg. "Braucht ihr das Zimmer hier jetzt?" 

"Nein, nein." Nun winkte die Andere ab. "Wir gehen in unsere eigenen Räume. Noch viel Vergnügen. Vor Morgen früh wird keiner mehr kommen. Aber du solltest ihn vorher wieder in seine Zelle bringen."

Sie verschwanden eilig und er konnte sich denken was die nun noch miteinander vorhatten. Jedem das seine.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel verschloss er sie gewissenhaft und mit einigen Zaubern, kehrte dann zu Remus zurück. Dieser hatte ihm schon das Gesicht zugewandt und sah dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen. Machte keine Anstalten zu protestieren, als sich Snape wieder zu ihm legte und eine Decke über sie zog. Ihre Körper berührten sich nicht und doch spürten sie die Wärme des Anderen. Remus räusperte sich leise, sagte dann aber doch nichts. Snape ging es nicht anders. Er hatte das Bedürfnis mit ihm zu reden aber ihm fiel nichts sinnvolles ein. Also beließ er es bei einem: "Ruh dich aus, du wirst die Kraft brauchen." 

Nicht sehr freundlich, aber es war die Wahrheit. Ein kleines Nicken war seine Antwort und eine zögerliche Geste von Remus linker Hand. Als hätte er ihn berühren wollen und es sich dann doch nicht getraut. "Danke für deine Fürsorge, Severus." Snape seufzte und schloss gleichzeitig mit ihm die Augen. Nur für eine kleine Weile.

~*~

Etwa zwei Stunden später weckte ihn sein innerer Chronometer. Lupin schlief noch immer friedlich an seiner Seite. Dunkle Erschöpfungsringe unter den Augen. 

Snape überlegte, was dem Werwolf am Morgen bevorstand. Es würde dort weitergehen wo sie aufgehört hatten. Bis zu seinem Tod.

Ein scharfer Stich von einem Ort, wo er sein Gewissen vermutete, rüttelte ihn auf. Er hatte keinem was getan und doch würde er sterben um den Todessern Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Grimmigkeit stieg in Snape auf. Er hatte schon so viele fallen sehen, hatte nichts tun können. Er wollte wenigstens einen retten, einen,damit er etwas hatte, das ihm versicherte, daß es für ihn noch nicht gänzlich zu spät war.

Lautlos wandte er sich um und hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden. Es war töricht was er nun wagte, aber das war ja nichts neues. 

Er hatte jetzt die Wahl zwischen Amnesia oder Rictusempra. Beides hatte seinen Reiz. Amnesia wäre ihm fast noch lieber, aber es ließ sich schlecht steuern, wieviel des Gedächtnisses ausgelöscht wurde - wenn es zuviel war, könnte er unter Umständen Jahre statt Tagen vergessen. 

Also Rictusempra. Er schwang seinen Stab und berührte Remus sachte damit an der Stirn. "Du wirst alles vergessen, was sich in den letzten zwei Tagen und Nächten abgespielt hat. Du bist nie in die Hände der Todesser geraten." Nur ein mattes Glühen, das von der Stabspitze zu Remus hinüberwanderte und in ihm versank, zeigte die Wirkung. 

Als nächstes flößte er ihm noch etwas ein, das ihn mehrere Stunden lang nicht aufwachen lassen würde. 

In dem Mantel den er schon einmal für ihn benutzt hatte eingehüllt, trug er Remus unbemerkt wie ein Schatten durch den Stützpunkt. An Patroullie und Wächtern vorbei, durch Geheimgänge und unsichtbare Türen. Als er schließlich draußen war, konnte er es nicht recht glauben. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. 

Ohne weiteres Zögern disapparierte er mit seiner Last. Nach London. Zum Grimmauldplatz 12.

~*~

Als Mitglied des Ordens wußte Snape, wie er durch die Schutzkreise gelangen konnte und konnte so wenig später seine lebende Last auf der Türschwelle ablegen. Er vergewisserte sich, daß ihn wirklich niemand gesehen hatte, dann zog er an der Klingel und verbarg sich rasch hinter einem verknöcherten Baum. Er würde erst gehen wenn sicher feststand, daß Lupin in Sicherheit war. Eine Hauselfe öffnete die Tür und rief beim sich bietenden Anblick etwas ins Innere des Hauses. Black tauchte persönlich im Türrahmen auf und nahm Remus ohne zu Zögern hoch und trug ihn hinein.

Snape verschwand im Dunkel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*noch mal FB-Fahne schwenkt* Denkt dran zu reviewen, oder wollt ihr etwa nicht wissen, wie's weitergeht? *smile*

M und *die inzwischen wieder aufgetauchte aber noch beschäftigte* Keeline


	8. Kapitel 8

**Lorelei**

*Freu* Du bist wieder da! *Jubel!*

Das du in Urlaub warst hab ich mitbekommen. M hat es mir tottraurig erzählt gehabt. *nick* War der Urlaub schön? Gab´s genug Schnee auf deiner Höhe oder musstest du höhere Gefilde erklimmen? *mich schlotternd an einen gewissen Norditalien Urlaub erinnere* 

Und ich freue mich auch sehr über dein Lob. :D Hoffe das es dir bis zum Ende auch noch gefällt. 

**Pe**

Die Lieferung von nicht anzeigbaren Kapiteln erfolgt von unserer Seite gerne. Ist blöd wenn man was lesen will, von FF-Net Info bekommt das Chap da ist und dann nicht drauf kann. *knirsch*

Das Snape Lupins Erinnerungen ändern mußte erschien mir zwingend nötig. Er hätte mit dem Erlebten nicht weiterleben können. Zumindest nicht als die Person die er vorher gewesen war. Es hätte Narben hinterlassen die nie verschwunden oder Wunden die womöglich nie geheilt währen. Es kann kaum etwas grauenhafteres als so etwas geben. Da war es nur Gnädig von Snape das er ihm diese Leid nahm. In umgekehrten Rollen hätte Remus wohl das selbe für ihn getan.

**Kirilein (und Tom) :-)**

Jeder der etwas Grips im Kopf hat sollte Kondome benutzen wenn er mit jemandem Schläft der nicht der feste Partner ist. Und man sich auch sicher ist das der nicht durch fremde Betten hoppelt. Vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen.

Und es ist ja auch zu Sevs eigenem Wohl das er das Gummi benutzt. Immerhin.. Er ist vor 20 Jahren Knapp an einer Lycantropie Infektion vorbei gekommen. Weil Sankt Potter eingriff und ihn unter der Weide rettete. Er wird auch heute nicht das Bedürfnis haben ebenfalls zum Werwolf zu werden. *Überzeugtes kopfschütteln*  

Und das die anderen Todesser sich einen feuchten Staub um Saver-Sex kümmern... nun dann ist ihnen wohl nicht zu helfen. 

~*~*~

Und M ist ganz lieb. :-)

Man muß nur kucken wenn sie lächelt ob die Zahnreihen gerade oder Spitz sind. Je nach dem weiß man ob man sich besser in Sicherheit bringen sollte (sie hat schnellere Hände als Lucky Lucke wenn es darum geht unaufmerksame Zeitgenossen an den ungeschützten Rippen zu kitzeln) oder ob man getrost ihre Plotbunnys tätscheln und mit Klee füttern kann. 

~*~*~

Ach ja. Und dein Tommy ist erstaunlich tolerant. *lob!*

~*~*~

@Chronometer: Er muß ein gutes Zeitgefühl haben. Immerhin ist es bei Tränken von immenser Bedeutung wie lange die einzelnen Stufen bei welcher Temperatur köcheln. Etwas 2 Stunden, etwas 10 Minuten. Etwas einen Tag und so weiter. Er kann sich ja schlecht in seiner ganzen Wohnung und Labor überall Eieruhren aufstellen damit sie fristgerecht schrillen. Das Ticken würde ihn in kürzester Zeit wahnsinnig machen.

~*~*~

@Black, keine Fragen: Richtig. Im Moment ist es viel wichtiger Remus in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nachforschungen kann man immer noch anstellen.

~*~*~

So weit so gut. :) Und nun zur Story. *Tusch! Marie! ... (Und das Wort das mir jetzt nicht einfällt wenn eine Kräuterhexe mit Rußhänden kommt um einen den Hut zu klauen)*

* * *

Beim nächsten Todessertreffen ließ schon eine unterschwellige Spannung spüren, daß etwas in der Luft lag.

Und als dann alle versammelt waren und der Lord sich nach der üblichen Ansprache dennoch nicht setzte, sondern ihre Reihen wie ein Jäger abschritt, wussten sie es sicher.

Er ging eine ganze Weile lang nur so hin und her, maß hier mal jemanden, dort mal jemanden mit einem scharfen Blick. Als er überraschend sprach, zuckten einige nervös zusammen. "Ihr habt sicherlich schon gehört, daß uns ein Gefangener abhanden gekommen ist. Nun, wer möchte mir dazu etwas erzählen? Vielleicht du, Severus?" Die anderen Todesser wichen wohlweißlich von ihm zurück, wollten nicht mit hinein gezogen werden. Snape senkte den Blick und ging in die Knie. "Herr?" Voldemort trat unangenehm dich vor ihn. "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Snape spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich die Robe abzuklopfen und zu erklären er hätte den verlorenen Gefangenen nicht versehendlich eingesteckt, aber sein gesunder Überlebenstrieb hielt ihn entschieden davon ab.

Es gab wirklich schmerzlosere und schnellere Methoden ins Jenseits, als Voldemort zu provozieren während er von der Hälfte seiner Anhänger umgeben war. 

"Ich wüsste nicht, was ich Euch berichten könnte, Mylord." 

Er wurde einmal umrundet und Snape wiederstand dem Bedürfnis den Kopf zu drehen um den Irren im Auge zu behalten.  "McDuff meinte, du wärst der Letzte beim Gefangenen gewesen. Zumindest hat er dich gesehen als er ihn selbst verließ. Wie kommt das?" 

"Es ist richtig, daß ich mich wie mehrere Andere auch zu dem Werwolf begab und mich seiner bediente. Aber ich ging danach normal und da war er logischerweise noch da." Voldemort wandte den Blick von ihm ab und musterte einige seiner Männer, die leise Überraschungs- oder Entsetzenslaute nicht hatten unterdrücken können. Ihnen schien gerade eine unangenehme Wahrheit aufzugehen. 

"Möchte jemand etwas sagen?"

Unerwartet hob eine Frau die Hand und Snape erkannte in ihr eine der Beiden von besagtem Abend. "Bruder Snape ging mit Geem und mir zusammen aus den Kerkern. Er kann mit dem Verschwinden des Vermissten nichts zu tun haben." Voldemort sah sie gerade an und schien etwas überrascht zu sein, daß sie einem anderen Todesser so bereitwillig Rückendeckung gab. "Und daß er nach Eurer Trennung vielleicht wieder zurück gegangen ist?" Sie schien nach Worten zu suchen und brachte schließlich heraus, daß sie ihn bis zum Morgen glaubhaft beschäftigt gewusst hatte. Die zweite aus dem Bunde trat neben ihre Gefährtin. "Mit anderen Worten, Mylord: Er war bei uns." 

Snape war ein leichter Rot-Ton in die Wangen geschlichen, allerdings aus Angst, nicht Scham. Beim Gedanken was Voldemort mit ihm tun würde, wenn er ihnen nicht glaubte. Die zwei waren durchaus attraktiv und man brauchte sich bei der Vorstellung, mit den beiden die Nacht verbracht zu haben, wirklich nicht zu schämen. Aber diese zwei gerade mit ihm?

War das glaubhaft? 

Doch der Lord schien es als wahr zu akzeptieren. Bestände keine Verbindung zwischen seinen drei Anhängern hätten diese gewiss nicht so ohne weiteres die Sicherheit der Anonymität aufgegeben und wären zwischen all den anderen dunklen Gestallten verborgen geblieben. 

Er wandte sich von Snape ab und kehrte auf seinen Thron zurück. Seine Blicke wanderten über seine Gefolgschaft und abgesehen von einigen ungewohnt bleichen Gesichtern bemerkte er nichts außergewöhnliches. Ihm fiel niemand sonst ein oder auf, der damit zu tun haben könnte. Und so ließ er das Thema fallen. Auf einen Gefangenen mehr oder weniger kam es letztendlich auch nicht an.

* * *

Sodele: Kommentare? Anmerkungen?

Grüße: Keeline `:-)


	9. Das Ende

**Sabysemilla**  
Glück braucht Severus auch. Ohne Glück hätte es ihn wohl schon vor langer Zeit erwischt. Hoffen wir das ihn Fortuna auch in Zukunft weiterhin wohlwollend betrachtet. Und ja. Remus hat alles vergessen. Komplet. Teilweise währe nicht gegangen weil man sich vom einen Erinnerungsfragment immer weiter tasten würde. Menschen können sehr dickköpfig und bohrend sein wenn ihnen etwas seltsam erscheint. Und schließlich wüsste er wieder alles. Alles was in den annähernd 2 Tagen geschehen ist. Das es schließlich mit Severus relativ harmlos ausklang kann das Grauen von vorherkam abschwächen. Deswegen darf er gar nichts mehr davon wissen. Ist leider nötig. Und ich zweifle auch etwas daran das es angenehm für ihn währe zu wissen das Snape mit ihm geschlafen hat. Wenn auch nur zu seinem besten. Immerhin .. nun sie sind keine Partner. Nicht mal richtige Freunde. So ist es am besten für alle.   


* * *

**M9**  
*bedöppelt kuckt* Nicht Marie? *oooch* Das konnte man sich aber doch so gut merken. **Narr**i höchstens noch wegen der **Narr**enschaft. Narro ist also das Gegenstück? Ich weiß das du es mit mit Engelszungen und der dazugehörigen Geduld erklärt hast aber ... wenn so eine Hexe vor einem Steht ruft man das erst beste was einem einfällt. Und Sei´s Marie. *lieb lächel und Schulternzuck* 

@Plotbunnys: M, das ist reiner Überlebenstrieb. Die Biester mit Klee abzulenken. Sonst malen sie winzige kleine Schilder und ziehen in Demonstrations- Formation über meinen Teppich. Die Schildchen Schwenkend. Mit Bruchstücken für Storyideen. Man muß sie bestechen sonst hat man verloren. (Und anschließend abgeplattete oder abgewetzte Fingerspitzen vom Tippen) 

Und das gerade mit Severus: *Mir einen müde herumtapselnden Severus heranziehe* Kuck mal Liebes. Er ist mysteriös, hat Dunkle geheimnisvolle Augen, Charisma , einen Schlanken sehnigen Körper und so weiter. Wir lieben ihn. *Remus schließt von hinten die Arme um seine Leibesmitte und zieht ihn zurück ins warme Bett. Murrt: "Noch viel zu früh..."* Aem... ja. Aber er hat in seinem allgemeinen Beschreibungsprofil (zumindest laut Buch) bleiche fast schon käsige Haut, strähnige Haare und viel zu spitze Gesichtszüge. Zumal immer lapelige nicht gerade verführerische Kleidung an. Er würde auf einem Schönheitswettbewerb nur dann einen Preis gewinnen wenn er seine Mitkonkurrenten slytherinsch ausschaltet oder das Komitee nur aus seufzenden und ihn anhimmelnden Snape Fans besteht. *enthusiastisch eine 10 hochhebe*   


* * *

**Shelley **  
Es sind Todesser Shelley. Die machen garantiert nichts aus Freundlichkeit. Oder alternativ: ohne Grund. Und ich könnte mir auch vorstellen das er in irgend einem seiner Tränke die er da mit sich rumträgt ein 4 Blättriges Kleeblatt beim Brauen mitverwendet hat. Währe doch möglich oder?   


* * *

**Kirilein + Tom**   
Kiri ich würde es der ganzen Bande durchaus gönnen wenn sie jetzt alle mit dreitägiger Schwäche und so weiter zu kämpfen hätten. Und dem Bewusstsein das sie jetzt keine richtigen Reinblüter mehr sind. Aber stell dir vor Voldemort akzeptiert das einfach so mir nichts dir nichts, reibt sich die Hände und verlangt von Snape das er für alle Wolfsbanntrank braut. Und zieht dann mit seinen Wölfischen Anhängern bei Vollmond los und bringt mit diesem Rudel an Bestien Chaos und Verheerung unter die vollkommen überrumpelten und ängstlichen Zauberer. Würde er beispielsweise mit dem Rudel in Hoghsmade oder so einfallen könnten sie mehr Leute töten oder verletzen als mit Flüchen. Denn merke: Werwölfe kann man nur mit Silber und Feuer Töten. Oder dem Unverzeihlichen Todesfluch. Andernfalls schütteln sich die lieben Tierchen nur und zerfetzen ihrem Gegner die Kehle. Allerdings, zur allgemeinen Beruhigung. Ich habe nicht vor das es so endet. ^-^ 

@Eieruhren: Mir fällt gerade ein das ich gar nicht weiß ob die gehen würden. Muggel dinge funktionieren auf Hoghwarts nicht. Das ist irgend so ein Zauber der Taschenlampen und so weiter unbrauchbar macht. 

Voldemort ist meiner Meinung nach größenwahnsinnig. Heute England und Morgen die Ganze Welt oder so ähnlich. Er will Millionen unter seinen Stiefeln kriechen sehen. Und ob ihm da durch mittelmäßige Organisation in seinen Kerkern ab und an mal ein Gefangener abhanden kommt wird ihn nicht so stören. Denn hat sich wohl einer seiner Anhänger mit nach Hause genommen. So wie unsereins ab und an mal einen Kuli, Reiszwecken oder ein Notizblöckchen vom Arbeitsplatz mitbringt. Wen scherts wenn Opfer verschwinden, sind doch nur Schlamblüter.   


* * *

**Alinija**  
Ich freue mich das dir meine Geschichte gefällt. :-) Und die Kapitellänge variiert etwas. manche sind länger manche kürzer. Und hier kommt ja auch schon der neue Teil.   


* * *

**Sameda und Esmerod**  
Die Erklärung warum die Frauen für Severus sprechen kommt im folgenden Kapitel. Sie haben ihre Gründe. Oder ihre Pläne. Kommt auf den Blickwinkel an. Und nützlich... Nun ich denke das Sev wirklich froh ist das sie ihn gedeckt haben. Andernfalls hätte es böse ausgehen können.   


* * *

**Eomer **  
Hallo Eomer. :-) Vermute ich richtig das du Goldleafs Eomer bist? Du bist eine begnadete Muse wie ich finde. Er schreibt einfach wundervoll und führt für seine Ideen immer wieder gerne deine Inspiration an. Allerdings ist die Geschichte hier noch nicht vorbei. Das Ende kommt erst noch und bis dahin geschient noch das eine oder andere. Allerdings ist das hier jetzt nun doch das letzte Kapitel. In sofern warst du nahe dran. Und ich werde auch bestimmt nicht lachen wenn jemand Happy Ends mag. Du meine Güte. Ich mag selbst Happy Ends. Andernfalls muß man ja hoffen das die Story wo anders fortgesetzt wird und sich in diesem Anschluss noch alles zum guten wandelt. Und das dich meine Geschichte so fesselt empfinde ich als Großes lob. *Verbeugung andeute* Würde mich freue wenn ich dich auch in späteren Reviews wieder lesen würde. :-)  


* * *

**Pe**  
*schmunzel* Nicht schmollen Pe. Hier ist das neue Chap. Und es ist auch länger als das letzte. Und wie ich schon weiter oben sagte haben Geem und Eo ihre Gründe.   


* * *

**Lorelei Lee **  
Das mit den Konsequenzen aus gewissen Handlungsabläufen fällt mir auch manchmal schwer. So was kommt mir meistens erst wenn ich schon lange nach dem fertig posten noch mal mit M über dies oder jenes Spreche und man sich das ganze noch mal durch den Kopf gehen läst. Oder wenn ich nach der fertigen Geschichte eure Feedbacks zu frühen Kapiteln lese und durch eure Erwartungen auf Lücken aufmerksam werde. Es ist leicht so was zu vergessen. Das geht aber wohl vielen so. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Dafür sind deine Geschichten wunderschön geschrieben und zufriedenstellend. Man denkt dann gar nicht mehr dran. Erst wieder wenn du fortsetzt und teile aus der ersten Geschichte Weiterführst.   


* * *

  
Nach dem Treffen beeilte sich Snape die zwei Frauen zu erreichen bevor sie sich weg apparierten. "Auf ein Wort?" Sie nickten und begaben sich in den "Trollkopf" in der Nocturngasse. Erst hier in einer dunklen Sitzecke wagte er die Frage zu stellen. "Warum habt ihr mich gedeckt?" Die Größere lächelte humorlos. "Wir kamen am nächsten Morgen in das Zimmer um alles wieder in den Originalzustand zu versetzen. Und da fand Eo euer benutztes Präservativ. Es enthielt kein Sperma. Das sagte uns alles. Du hast nur eine Show für uns abgezogen und sobald dein Spielgefährte gekommen war und damit für die nötige Ablenkung gesorgt hatte, hast du den Fick beendet. Und ihn danach in Sicherheit oder doch zumindest weg gebracht." Sie ließ ihm eine Sekunde um das Gehörte zu verdauen. "Richtig?" Er tastete unmerklich nach seinem Zauberstab. "Ja. Aber das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Warum habt ihr mich gedeckt?" Geem zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, zeigte dann ein ehrliches Schmunzeln. "Du hast ihn behandelt wie einen Freund. Warst sanft und freundlich zu ihm. So gut es dir die Umstände erlaubten. Und du hast ihm als einziger von all den anderen geholfen. Und er hat dich dafür vor seiner Krankheit gewarnt. Seine Vergewaltiger hingegen haben sich größtenteils bei ihm angesteckt und wenn Voldemort den Gedankenschritt macht, was nicht mehr lange dauern dürfte, wird er sie einen nach dem anderen auslöschen. Er duldet keine Verunreinigungen in seinen Reihen." Snape wartete immer noch auf seine Erklärung. Schließlich hatten sie ein Einsehen mit ihm. "Wir mögen keine Vergewaltiger."   
"Aha." Das war die einzige Antwort die er von den beiden erhalten würde.   
  
Sie trennten sich wenig später und gingen ihrer Wege.   
  
Vorher, sie hatten sich schon voneinander abgewandt kam ihm noch ein Gedanke, eine Frage. Er griff Eo am Handgelenk. Nicht fest, nur um sie kurz zu stoppen. „Was wolltet ihr wirklich bei ihm? Ihr wolltet nie und nimmer mit ihm schlafen." Sie machte eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Arm und er ließ sie los. „Wir wollten ihn mit einem Erreger infizieren der alle weiteren Todesser, die sich an ihm vergriffen hätten, ebenfalls angesteckt und sie bald dahin gerafft hätte. Wir wussten nicht, daß er schon an Lykantrophie erkrankt ist. Dann wären wir erst gar nicht zu ihn gegangen, da sich alles von alleine geregelt hätte." Ihr Ton war absolut nüchtern und ernst. Snapes hingegen vor Entsetzen recht gepresst und tief. „Eure Infektion hätte auch ihn umgebracht!" Sie blieben trotz ihrer teilweise heftigen Worte gedämpft, dieses Thema war nicht für neugierige Ohren bestimmt.   
„Er war in dem Moment tot, als er in Gefangenschaft geriet. Wir hätten nur die Art verändert, wie es letztendlich geschehen wäre. Du hast sein Leben gerettet, Severus Snape. Und nur du und die Götter alleine wissen warum." Die Zwei Frauen gingen ohne zurück zu sehen und er wurde sich bewusst, was für ein Schlag Menschen sie sein mußten, um in den Reihen, in denen auch er diente, bestehen zu können. Welche moralischen Abstriche sie im Laufe der Zeit gemacht haben mussten und was sie wohl dazu gebracht hatte, Männer so zu hassen und besonders Männer, die Wehrlose vergewaltigten.   
Einen Hass, der sie berechnend und bewusst morden ließ. Er würde sie fest im Gedächtnis behalten.   
Personen mit diesem Gefahrenpotential behielt man besser im Auge. 

Snape machte sich noch eine weitere geistige Notiz: Voldemort zu versichern und zu beweisen, daß er sich nicht beim Mischblut angesteckt hatte. Er wollte nicht ungerechtfertigt mit den anderen potentiell Infizierten eliminiert werden.   
  
Beim nächsten Treffen des Phoenix Ordens behielt er Remus im Auge. Doch dieser benahm sich vollkommen normal. Lächelte während einem Gespräch mit Arthur Weasly, knuffte Black in die Seite als der ihn aufzog und nahm rege an den Gesprächsrunden teil. Er hatte keine Angst vor Körperkontakt und war auch nicht schreckhaft. Nur ein, zwei Mal, wenn er Severus ansah, trat zu dem freundlichen warmen Ton noch leise Verwirrung. Er wusste, da war etwas gewesen, etwas das er Snape hatte sagen wollen oder das Snape betroffen hatte aber es wollte ihm partout nicht einfallen. Nun. Es würde ihm bestimmt wieder einfallen wenn es wichtig war. Und wenn nicht, war es auch nicht schlimm.   
Severus schwor sich, nichts zu sagen oder zu tun, das Lupin daran erinnern würde was mit ihm geschehen war.   
Allerdings mußte er noch mal mit Black sprechen und in Erfahrung bringen, was dieser Remus berichtet hatte, da er sich ja so unerwartet im Haus des Schulfreundes wiederfand.   
  
Black drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Wand und presste ihm mit dem Unterarm die Luft ab. Ob es so klug gewesen war ihn darauf anzusprechen?   
"Du Schlange weißt was mit Remmy passiert ist?!" In einer entschlossenen Geste rammte Snape ihm das Knie in die Weichteile und stellte so die Versorgung seines Körpers mit wertvollem Sauerstoff wieder her.   
Black krümmte sich am Boden und so griff er ihn an den viel zu langen schwarzen Haaren, zog seinen Kopf hoch. "Ich habe ihn aus Voldemorts Folterkeller geholt und es ihn vergessen lassen. Aber was hast du ihm erzählt?" Sirius holte zischend Atem durch die Zähne. "Woher die neuen Narben kommen und warum ihm zwei Tage im Gedächtnis fehlen? Ich habe ihm erzählt, daß er bei einem Einsatz von einigen ziemlich bösen Flüchen getroffen wurde und wir ihn nur knapp behalten durften. Daß er die zwei Tage im Heilschlaf lag." Der Hausbesitzer befreite seinen Kopf aus dem Griff und blitzte Snape nun nicht mehr ganz so böse an. Trotz des Tiefschlags. "Hätte nie gedacht, daß ich das mal zu dir sagen würde, Snape. Aber Danke. Danke, daß du Remus da raus geholt hast."   
Severus starrte ein wenig verblüfft, nickte dann. Morgen schneit es in der Hölle. Black hatte sich bei ihm bedankt.   
Er mochte ihn trotzdem kein Stück lieber als vorher. Nämlich gar nicht.   
Und es hatte wohl auch erst etwas so Beeindruckendem wie der Rettung des besten Freundes bedurft, ehe Black über seinen Schatten springen und sich wie ein zivilisierter Erwachsener benehmen konnte.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen sie in unterschiedlichen Richtungen fort, Black etwas mühsam und mit leicht verzerrtem Gesicht. Und Snape mit der Zufriedenheit, seinem alten Widersacher ungestraft einen reingewürgt zu haben. Und gleichzeitig zu wissen, daß Lupin nie erfahren würde, welches Leid ihm widerfahren und dann wieder fortgenommen worden war.   
  
_Fin_


End file.
